


mornings are for lovers

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is love starved, Kylo knows that, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “Morning sex is for lovers and you’re not in love with me.”





	mornings are for lovers

Hux couldn’t tell how long Kylo had been staring at him, his whole body facing him. He’d only felt a shift in the bed though he didn’t open his eyes. So, how long ago that happened was beyond Hux’s judgment. A minute could’ve passed, or maybe an hour, but all Hux knew was that when he’d opened his eyes Kylo was staring.

Just staring.

Eyes jumping from his eyes to his nose to his mouth within seconds as if trying to memorize every inch of Hux’s face.

And he had that glint in his eyes that made Hux nervous and he knew what it meant. So, when Kylo inched forward Hux stopped him with a timid finger pressed to his lips, “It’s morning.” He saida matter of factly.

Kylo looked past Hux, towards the single window in the bedroom. The sun added a sort of glow to Hux even though it was behind him, he shone brightly, “It is.” Kylo confirmed, looking back at Hux with a humorous glint in his eyes.

He loved having Hux to himself when morning came when the warm sun he wasn’t used to yet came to meet them and bask Hux in its glow. It would make him irresistible, incredibly warm and soft and Kylo couldn’t really keep his hands to himself. Why would he, though?

“And you want to have sex?” Hux asked.

“I do,” Kylo confirmed with a single nod.

“That’s,” Hux stared, confusion written on his face as he watched Kylo’s own, searching for some hint of a joke. Kylo didn’t understand, of course, he didn’t understand, he was Kylo, he loathed understanding and Hux loathed him not understanding their agreement—an agreement Hux had already ruined when he decided to sleep in Kylo’s bed the night before.

“Morning sex is for lovers.” Hux clarified.

Kylo’s brows rose as his lips mimicked a half grin, “Is it now?”

Hux ignored his questioning, “And you’re not in love with me.”

“Says who?”

“Ren.” Hux warned.

Kylo took Hux’s lips, pulled him closer with a hand on Hux’s hip before Hux spoke against his lips, “Supreme Leader.” Though Hux was sort of too lost in the kiss to even know what the rest of his sentence was going to be.

Kylo hummed in response, his lips traveling over Hux’s shoulder, “Yes, General?” He turned Hux over easily, setting him on his other side and pulling him back just a bit more, Hux’s back pressed tightly against Kylo’s chest. He continued his kisses, placing some on the back of Hux’s neck, and his cheek, and his ear, and really anywhere Kylo’s lips could reach.

“We can’t,” Hux said in a sort of drunken state, drunk off the affection Kylo was giving him.

“Do you not want me, General?” Kylo whispered huskily into Hux’s ear, leading one of his hands under the sheets and cupping the back of Hux’s thigh, pushing it forward to allow him the access he desired, “Tell me you don’t and I’ll stop.” He said knowingly, pulling Hux’s boxers down, blindly, just enough to uncover his ass.

Hux wouldn’t open his mouth, afraid of the noise that would escape if he did. He could feel Kylo shift behind him, no doubt pushing his own boxers down to release his cock. Hux’s guess was confirmed as Kylo pressed against him again, Kylo’s cock settling nicely against Hux’s ass, “Come on, my love. Use your words.” He rolled the tip of his cock over Hux’s hole several times, teasing him.

_**My love.** _

“Very well then,” Kylo said.

Hux shivered though he didn’t know if it was due to Kylo’s words or the fact that Kylo pushed into him so painfully slow that Hux was seeing stars, eyes shut tightly, mouth hanging agape as an embarrassingly high gasp and sigh escaped his mouth, he reached back and gripped Kylo’s cheek momentarily, fingers playing with his hair as a way to cope.

Kylo’s thrusts were deep but so slow, Hux had never experienced anything like it. Kylo touching him so tenderly, his hand washing over Hux’s stomach, though not neglecting his cock. He took it into his hand, stroking it in time with his own thrusts, kissing his shoulder but leaving no marks.

“Why are you,” Hux gasped at a certain thrust from Kylo before trying his sentence again, “Why are you going so slow?” He didn’t hate it though.

“It’s called ‘making love’, Armitage. Morning sex is for lovers, remember? Lovers make love.” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s shoulder, teasing him. Hux could feel his grin against his skin, “Would you like me to stop?” He asked, making no work to actually stop though, working Hux’s cock just atad bit slower.

“No. God, no.” Hux whimpered, moving his hand over Kylo’s and removing it from his cock, intertwining their fingers together then, over Hux’s stomach, “Kylo, please.” Hux cried out softly. And Kylo knew, he just knew what Hux wanted.

Kylo nosed at the back of Hux’s ear, a satisfied smile taking over his lips, “Want me to talk to you? You want me to tell you how beautiful you are, how pretty you look, right?” He teased, reaching down to push Hux’s leg up farther, making the angle rawer and helping Kylo get deeper, “My baby, you’re so gorgeous.” Kylo cooed against his neck.

“Oh, fuck.” Hux let out a chocked gasp, a similar sound someone would make when beginning to cry. This made Kylo rise up onto his forearm, reaching for Hux’s cheek to make Hux look up at him, connecting their eyes. Minimal tears streamed from Hux’s eyes, but they were still there. He was overwhelmed, Kylo could immediately tell, could immediately sense it.

“So beautiful, even when you cry,” Kylo said, grinning as Hux clenched around him, signaling that he was very close. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Hux’s temple, “I love you, Armitage, all of you.” He said, practically pushing Hux over the edge. He’d let out a broken sob, clenching tightly around Kylo, searching for some part of Kylo he could hold. Which happened to be his wrist.

Kylo came soon after, Hux’s blissful sigh had gone straight to his cock.

Hux huffed out heavy breaths, shuddering when Kylo pulled out. His eyes were shut as he recovered, “Hey, beautiful.” Kylo said, attempting to gain Hux’s attention, still hovering over him.

“Shut up,” Hux mumbled, covering his face.

“Pretty boy.” Kylo sing-songed, Hux heard him chuckle before opening his eyes back up. He shoved at Kylo, unable to hold in his own grin, causing Kylo to fall on his back beside him.

“I hope you meant it because I’m not letting you go now.” Hux mumbled.

“Good,” Kylo turned on his side, “because I did.” He kissed Hux’s cheek before rising from the bed to clean them both off.


End file.
